Another
by Cold-Creature
Summary: Jack has a lover. That lover ain’t Chase. Chack. Oneshot


**Another**

**

* * *

**

**Jack has a lover. That lover ain't Chase. ****  
****Chack. Oneshot**

**

* * *

**

Warning: Cartoon-Slash. Chack. Violence/Murder and such. Oneshot; lacks plot. If you don't enjoy this, simply click the back button. Please and thankyou.

Rated: M

Genre: Angst/Romance

Disclaimer: I disclaim Xiaolin Showdown. It's owned by its creator Christy Hui and Warner Bros!

* * *

Pressing back into the pink leather of the immortal's chair, Chase held his breath momentarily before letting it whoosh from his lungs. Gold eyes held its gaze on an orb that was perched before the everlord; it took the form of a large eyeball, misted over to reveal the reflections of the world. The immortal rested his chin in the palm of his hand, waiting patiently for something worth his attention to make its self known.

Shifting in the lightest grey robes he owned, Chase felt annoyance rile inside of him. Although he knew he should have been used to these patches of silence he faced during his immortality, the lack of action often left the dragon within irritable and restless.

Letting another sigh gust past his lips, the immortal warrior focused his eyes on the image that played across the orb's surface. He had already spied upon Hannibal Roy Bean, but, to Chase's surprise; the legume had no methodical plot up his sleeve. The Xiaolin Monks, seeking out a plot, but the teenagers were happy to let themselves, like the wu, to grow dormant. Even now, as the immortal watched over Wuya, the warrior felt himself growing more lost, as she too, wasn't scrounging to find another power source she could leach on, instead, hiding away in some luxurious resort Chase couldn't care less about.

The immortal warrior sighed angrily, bowing his head over in hopes to make himself feel better, but the hollow feeling that filled his chest just made the warrior want to snarl and damage something.

It was then that gold eyes blinked open, realization creeping into view.

Spicer. His usual outlet when he grew restless had not visited Chase since the Wu had ceased and returned to the Earth. Straightening, the immortal considered the possibility of a pointless visit, before the smallest of smiles made its way onto his features. He stood, ignoring the lazy gazes of his cat warriors who were scattered about the foyer. Not bothering to let his warriors know where he was going, Chase vanished, intent on visiting the only source of entertainment he could think of.

* * *

When Chase reappeared, he found himself cast in shadows that he had grown familiar with. It took a moment for the immortal to recognize his surroundings, so he found himself pausing to take it in.

It had been over a year since Chase had spent time in Jack's lab, nothing obvious had changed, but small details stood out to the warrior. The walls were still lit brightly, but they revealed shelves and tables crammed with new technology, gadgets and blueprints of dangerous looking creations Chase wanted to inspect.

The room was unnaturally silent; the soft whirring of a computer seemed dulled down, only one machine slowly analysing an interesting mix of chemicals. Chase moved deeper into the room and let himself gaze around at everything the youth had created and considered; he'd never admit it impressed him.

Just as the warrior went to track down the youth, who he was sure wasn't far from his beloved lab; there was a loud thump from the door that led down to the lab. The sounds of a scrambling of a body followed, sounds of shuffling cloth and heavy breathing trickled through the door.

The immortal smartly stepped back into the shadows when the door slammed open, revealing too bodies wrestling with one another. Chase watched the two men awkwardly dance their way down into the lab, while keeping there mouths amazingly locked. Chase was frozen, thoroughly surprised as he watched Jack and an unnamed man cling to one another, their hands skimming, digging under fabric and exploring each other.

Familiar scarlet eyes flickered open when the pair broke apart to gulp air that they had starved themselves of. Peering up at the man who was holding him, Jack smiled loosely when he felt his jacket slowly peeled from his shoulders,  
"Lance-"

"Sush, I don't want to hear it."

How the older man missed the hurt in Jack's eyes, Chase would never understand. The man had years on the younger man, his hair was dark and long, his eyes a riveting green. Jack seemed to force whatever he had wanted to say away, before letting the older man clamp his lips over his jugular while fully removing the younger man's coat and depositing it on a nearby workbench.

Lance pulled barely inches away from Jack's pale neck, whispering across the pale skin there,  
"This'll be quick."

Jack's half-lidded eyes flew open before he tried to shy back from the older man,  
"But you just got here-?"

Anger flashed in Lance's eyes, his grip on Jack tightened before he slammed him into a nearby wall. Startled red eyes shuttered in pain before staring up at Lance, fear lacing soft whimpers. Lance didn't offer any words to calm the younger man, instead tightened his grip on the redhead who was already bruising under his hold. Jack instinctively shifted when he found himself constricted, flinching violently when Lance snarled.  
"Stop squirming; let's get this over and done with."

The words seemed to physically make Jack deflate; his red eyes were teary and wounded. He offered no words, instead gently tried to pry the other man away from him, shaking his head,  
"No."

"No?" The question was cold and made Jack tremble; he nodded, refusing to make eye-contact with the older man. One of Lance's strong hands fled from the younger man's arms to his face, forcing Jack's eyes to meet his. Lance's smirk was hard and hurtful; intent on causing damage to the young genius before him. His words were soft, "Jack, you make it sound like you have a choice," red eyes flew wide and fearful before Jack attempted to reel back, but Lance kept his grip on the albino's jaw. The stronger man laughed, pressing Jack against the wall and forcing the air from his lungs "When I saw you, I knew you were an easy fuck, Jack. A little freak that no-one would touch. I looked past that, Jack, and I'm probably the only one who will… What are you fighting me for? When I'm the only one willing to touch something so…" Lance's mouth curled into something foul, as if it couldn't contain a word to describe Jack. The meaning was made and tears slid free of Jack's red eyes, his mouth opened to release a hoarse sob.

When Lance was torn away from Jack, the younger man didn't notice, instead slipped to the ground and shook. Even with the sound of bones splintering, of meat and blood mulching under pressure and wet screams ricocheted throughout the lab, Jack wasn't stirred. He leant heavily against the door, his eyes inert to the pool of blood that slowly approached his position.

Rearing back, a large green reptile finally let one clawed arm lash out, decapitating the man whose features were only a mix of minced flesh and shards of bone. Yellow eyes narrowed on the mess before it, only able to roar when its rage was not sated.

It took Chase several long moments to calm himself, to drag the dragon back within. Then, when the reptile was safety locked away, the immortal let his eyes drag from the piece of meat before him, to a motionless form that laid metres away.

Moving without hesitation, the immortal warrior appeared by Jack's side, Chase felt a helpless twist of emotion in his stomach when the albino didn't acknowledge him. He watched the young man for a moment, but didn't dare touch the albino. He had seen something break in Jack when he had heard those words; something the immortal wasn't sure he could fix. The moment those words had left Lance; Chase had seen the denial in the genius' eyes shatter.

Reaching out, the warrior collected the smaller man into his arms, tugging him away from the pool of blood that seemed to be reaching out for Jack. Chase turned his eyes onto the younger man, there noses barely brushing. He spoke softly, as if coxing the young man from his lost gaze.  
"No, Jack…"

Eyes flickered gently, like he was slowly waking from sleep, but regaining his consciousness to what he had abandoned moments before only made him tense and tremble in Chase's arms. Terror swam in Jack's eyes; he gazed up at Chase while his breathing grew ragged with realisation,  
"Y-You heard-?"

Chase nodded, not letting Jack state the obvious. He pressed closer to the younger man, drawing him close, unable to offer any words.

Jack momentarily let his head tilt and his cheek to press against Chase's neck. But before he could totally lose himself in the confusion, he reeled back, his eyes growing wide in terror. Chase didn't have to follow his gaze to find the source of Jack's horror.  
"H-He's-?"

"Dead." the immortal didn't let it linger, instead stood, keeping Jack in his arms, the boy's feet barely brushed the ground. Jack clung to the immortal's neck to remain steady, but was more intent on staring at Chase, as if asking a thousand questions in his gaze. "There was no honour in what he was doing, Jack." The young genius' eyes lowered, ashamed to make eye-contact. Yellow eyes narrowed on the younger man, raising an arm to hook Jack's chin and raise his eyes, "To force himself upon you. To instil such lies…"

Jack was left to consider the immortal's words as Chase fell silent, only able to watch as the younger man seemed to battle with himself. The albino shifted in his arms before speaking, almost silently,  
"B-But… I'm-"

Jack couldn't finish his words; he was suddenly crushed against Chase's chest gasping out in fear as the immortal growled threateningly.  
"You're not." Chase pulled the redhead away from him before levelling their gazes. "You will _not_ have you accepting such calumny."

The albino opened and closed his mouth, lost for words. His tear-tracked cheeks began to tint a gentle pink, before his eyes darted away in embarrassment. It only took a moment for Chase to understand why, but was not swayed by the implications.

Pulling Jack back against him, the immortal gently placed the albino on the ground, but didn't let the genius take his own weight. He knew what he was about to do, was going to take time, but he couldn't leave Jack to his own devices, not when the young man had suffered such a harsh blow.

With a click of his fingers, what was left of 'Lance' vanished from the floor to reappear in a back alley in Tokyo, to land just outside of a mentally traumatised hobo.

Chase didn't give Jack a moment to take notice,  
"Let us make our leave, hmm?"

The albino froze, his mouth falling open to protest, but the immortal wasn't hearing them. They both vanished from the lab, leaving the dark room to continue like it had not held a murder or a kidnapping in the last hour.

* * *

I loved this when I wrote it… Yesterday… Now I've had a second look… and it just seems pointless… _crumples_  
Ah well. It past the time. It lacks plot, that's why I don't like it… And end was rushed! Gah! Hate!  
Review please.


End file.
